


【哈德】【HPDM】一场变形咒引发的青涩事件

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Play, Animal Transformation, M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: 梗图感谢Lof上的 @^ 老师。就是他俩变成了小动物，然后又变回了人。5470字。Warnings：小动物时期不开c但也请注意避雷。Underage，NC17
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 34





	【哈德】【HPDM】一场变形咒引发的青涩事件

“刚刚你为什么要那样做？”

在魔药课教室里，哈利拦住了德拉科的去路，压低着嗓门问他。

“什么？”德拉科开始的回答很明显是在装傻。后来他眼睁睁地看着对方径自地走过来，并且越靠越近，便真的有点傻掉了。接着他的胃部有点痉挛，因为他在为哈利踏入了他的社交安全范围而感到恼怒。粗鲁的家伙，以为这样就可以威胁到他吗？直到对方的气味钻进他的鼻子里，他胸腔里狂跳不止的某样东西才稍稍安定了些。是薰衣草的味道，某人闻起来比他曾想象得要香得多。

“上课的时候，你在后面一直拨弄那些危险的魔药，差点就溅到我们了。”

还不是因为讨厌你吗？明知故问。再说了，刚才他的目标只是罗恩和赫敏，压根没打算弄到这个麻烦的家伙。德拉科生气地想着，然后发现哈利伸出了手，看样子想要拽自己的衣领。像以往千百次那样，德拉科做好了和他扭打的准备。恰好这个时候课室门口有人喊了哈利的名字。被呼唤的少年垂下手，转过头去，看见他的两个好朋友——罗恩和赫敏正准备离开课室，他们在用询问的眼神看着哈利。而德拉科则往后退了两步，重新调整自己的呼吸。

哈利朝罗恩和赫敏点点头，对面的那两个人也用那种让德拉科憎恨的默契回应了哈利。尤其是那个头发像飞天扫帚一样乱的大门牙，还对哈利了然地笑了笑。这个笑让德拉科的愤怒烧了起来，表情变得阴沉。

“那不是还没有溅到么？你急着出什么头？”德拉科一边冷冷地回答，一边猛地撞开了波特想往课室的门口走去。接着，他感到自己细细的胳膊被一只有力的手死死钳住了，然后他被拉了回去。

“下次你再这样，我就把你绑起来，带你向我的朋友们道歉。”哈利靠近他耳边轻轻地说道，嘴唇快要碰到他的耳垂。尽管声音很温柔，但是语气有种不可抗拒的威严。

哈利的气息、吞吐，以及他所描述的场景都让德拉科几近疯狂，让他觉得自己的腹部在猛然下坠。但同时他也感到了极大的羞辱——很大部分来自于格兰芬多那令人作呕的情谊。他伸手攥住山楂木魔杖，决定誓死捍卫自己的尊严。

“所以你觉得我会束手就擒，任你羞辱吗？”

哈利有点不知所措地看着德拉科冷若冰霜的表情，知道自己又搞砸了。“不，我不是想和你打架，德拉科。”

“那你干嘛威胁我？Scared?Potter?”德拉科抿抿嘴，假装听不到哈利刚才喊了自己的教名。

哈利没有像以往那样说“You wish”。他苦恼地抓了下头发说:“那不是威胁。那是……那是……”。他忽然意识到自己打开话题的方式一开始就错了。他鼓起勇气说，“德拉科，我想，也许我们可以谈谈？”

哈利这时没法直视对方的眼睛。他扭头看向课室的周围，那里有一小块地方被斜阳照射了进来。银河星屑一样的灰尘在光斑里无声地舞动着，原来寂静之中也藏着那样的喧嚣。

“我们之间有什么好谈的？”这次轮到德拉科用轻柔的声音说着和语调不符的狠话。哈利心里一颤，他第一次听到德拉科这样子说话。那声音的质地十分地丝滑，令他想起了曾抚摸过的某一种动物柔软的毛，那种温柔可以一直延展到心灵的深处。他暗自祈祷对方不要再用这种声音和他说话了，至少不要在他快要失去自控力的时候。

可是德拉科没有放过哈利。他歪了歪头，露出甜美的假笑——这其实是他盛怒的标志。他继续用迷人的声音说：“你该不会是想邀请我去参加你的bitches集会吧？”

哈利静止了一会儿，直到他确认没有听错之后，神情开始变了。

德拉科继续说：“你以为我不知道吗？你几乎每天放学都跟她们呆在那个屋里。怎样，很享受你的bitches？”

“呵，你是指DA集会吗？你有兴趣的话也可以来啊。”哈利朝德拉科走近了一步，“我只是在陪他们练习黑魔法防御术。”德拉科觉得自己心脏紧揪着的地方突然松了一下，鼻翼悄悄抽动着。哈利笑笑，凑近了他说：“他们都是我的朋友，才不是我的bitches哦。”哈利离开德拉科只有一个手掌的距离了，他的眼里闪耀着夺人心魄的光，盯着德拉科紧抿的嘴唇说：

“怎么，你想做我的bitch吗？”

“Fuck you，Potter！”德拉科勃然大怒，一手揪住了哈利的衣领，一手掏出了袍子里的魔杖抵着他的喉咙说：“你这个野蛮人！我要把你变成一只猪！”

哈利和德拉科一起上了五年的变形咒课，他十分清楚对方可以说到做到。但是哈利迟疑了一下，没有掏出魔杖来反击。

德拉科可没打算手下留情，他果断地念了咒语，手里的魔杖发出了银色的光芒。他揪着哈利的那只手突然变得轻松，因为哈利整个消失不见了，眼镜、魔杖、衣服、皮带这些东西叮叮当当掉到了地上。伴随其中的还有一声闷响，一个黑色的肉球结结实实地滚到了他的脚边。

那是一只圆乎乎，浑身还披着柔软胎毛的黑色小胖猪，看得出来它被摔得有点头昏脑胀。德拉科抓起它，举起来细细地审视。小猪的眼睛快速地眨着，似乎还在努力适应。德拉科看见一双翠绿的眼睛，以及小猪额头上那个闪电伤疤。他忍不住咯咯地笑起来，“梅林啊，黄金男孩被我变成了一只猪。哈哈哈。”他感觉自己有八百年没有这样大笑过了，笑过之后擦了一下眼角的泪，抬头看见小猪正在目不转睛地看着自己。德拉科想起了自己小时候也曾抱着娃娃一起睡觉，不由得童心大发，掐了一下小猪鼻子，把它抱在怀里。“哦波特，”他用鼻尖蹭蹭小猪的额头，“你真该看看自己现在的模样，比你平时可爱多了。”说完，他伸手抚摸着小猪，把它全身摸了个遍。

德拉科不小心碰到某个地方的时候，小猪触电似地地挣扎起来，发出吭哧吭哧的声音。德拉科箍紧了手臂，把它紧紧地压在胸前不让挣脱。小猪转身咬了德拉科胸膛一口，他尖叫着松开了手，觉得乳头火辣辣地疼。小猪从他臂弯中逃脱，往自己魔杖的方向跑去。德拉科捂着胸口追了两步，发现那只猪已经叼起了冬青木魔杖，并且对准了自己。那双绿眼睛怒视着德拉科，后者心里慌了一下：“哦不，他该不是已经学会无声咒了吧……”

在一片亮光中，德拉科觉得自己从高处跌落了下来。他被包裹在自己的袍子里，挣扎了好一会儿。他叫了几声，没听到熟悉的少年音，只听到了几声喵喵喵。他气坏了，该死的波特把他变成了一只猫！A pussy！德拉科知道这是哈利在用这个词回敬自己，作为和他打了五年的对手，他就是知道。终于从袍子里钻出来，抬头发现面前站着一只比他高大的动物——那只哈利变成的猪和他这只弱小可怜的猫咪比起来还真是巨大，德拉科对之前的行为感到后悔了。他伸出利爪准备来一场打斗——尽管面前的肥猪看起来无法撼动，但是马尔福的尊严不容侵犯。

那只猪扑了上来，一下子就把这只幼小的猫咪给扑倒了。德拉科的爪子乱挥了几下，在小猪的身上留下了好几道血痕，有的甚至沁出了血。但是小猪紧紧地贴着他，丝毫也没有退让。小猫眯起眼睛，等待着被痛殴的疼痛，但是却没有等到。这个时候他又闻到了薰衣草的气味，让他没有那么生气了，爪子缩回了肉垫里。小猪的鼻子哼哼着，在他脸上乱拱，还伸出舌头舔他。“别舔我，好恶心！”德拉科想说这句话，但是在哈利听起来只有喵喵的叫声。小猪的重量得有猫咪的两三倍，它被压得动弹不得。就在小猪把猫咪的脸舔了好几遍，开始舔它的耳朵之后，德拉科觉得气氛有了微妙的变化。

要是有人在旁边看起来，就是一堆衣服上有一只小猪不停地舔着一只小猫，那个场景应该相当的和谐有爱。但是身处其中的德拉科觉得十分的烦躁，耳朵那里传来的舌头湿滑触感一下一下传进他的身体，伴随着一缕缕的热流凿激着下腹。他觉得自己已经硬了——要是他有鸡巴的话——但是他没有。他这才发现可恶的波特把他变成的是小母猫。他没办法控制地发出了一阵奇怪的叫声，是那种猫咪在春天的夜晚里的声音，把他自己吓了一大跳。这时小猪停止了动作，喘着气附身看着小猫，眼中的碧绿已经变得漆黑一片。德拉科猫咪不满地在衣服堆里扭来扭去，他现在觉得身体非常的空虚，渴望有什么能把他填满，最好是波特的——不！他才不想要波特！

一只温暖的手掌覆在猫咪的头顶摩挲了几下。德拉科回过神来，发现变形咒失效了，哈利已经变回了人形，正坐在他的旁边。当看到哈利的全身一丝不挂，德拉科在心里哀鸣了一声，现在的他简直就是自作自受。同时他还看见了哈利的老二正精神饱满地站立着，深红色的巨物随着主人的喘息轻轻抖动，让德拉科感觉口干舌燥。哈利没有做声，但是他的耳朵和脖子都红了。猫咪走上前对着他叫了几声，跳上他的大腿，前足搭在他的腹肌上，伸出舌头舔了哈利的阴茎几下，猫舌头倒刺的粗糙感刺激得他差点就射了。哈利连忙把猫抱起来。小猫趴在哈利胸膛上，用下巴蹭着那一片光裸的皮肤，尾巴不满地拍打着他。“Poor kitten Draco，”哈利摸着柔软的毛，吻了一下猫咪的灰色眼睛，“你看起来和平时一样可爱。”

毫无预兆地，猫咪变回了人形。德拉科刚好就坐在了哈利的大腿上，哈利像刚才怀抱着猫咪一样抱着他的腰。两人的脸靠得非常近，他们有点难为情地瞪着对方。哈利的鼻息轻轻带起了德拉科额前的金发，而金发的男孩则在哈利的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。

“你的变形咒没有我的厉害哦。”德拉科先开口了，虽然还是说着让人讨厌的话，但是语气十分的温柔。他指的是他变成猫咪的时间比哈利变成小猪的时间短。

“的确，”哈利坦率地承认道，“你的变形咒和魔药知识都比我厉害。”

“哈……”德拉科不知道怎么接下去，他们的老二很精神地昂然相对着，每一次的轻轻触碰都让人目眩神迷。

“我在想……”哈利说话了，“你……着急穿上衣服吗？”

德拉科勾了一下嘴角，“不是很着急，你呢？”

“我也不。”哈利快速地拿起魔杖施了几个无声咒把课室的门紧紧锁上。然后他轻轻捏住德拉科的下巴，侧了侧头覆上了那两瓣粉红欲滴的嘴唇。两个人都觉得自己等待这个吻好像有半个世纪那么久了。他们同时都伸出了舌头纠缠，都觉得自己尝到的对方像蜜一样甜。德拉科双手抚入哈利的黑发，发现它们手感很好，比看起来柔软得多，闻起来好像主人曾在某一片紫色的花田里打滚过一样。德拉科迷迷糊糊地觉得哈利在用修长的手指缓慢地撸动着两个人贴在一起的阴茎，爱液被搅起了咕啾咕啾的水声，德拉科的脑海也被搅成了一团浆糊。他一边吻着哈利一边叹息着说，“不够，这不够，波特……”

哈利的呼吸粗重了起来，他嘶哑着声音喘息着问：“你想要什么？”

“快把你的家伙插进来……看到梅林的份上，快点操我！”

“梅林一直知道我想操你。“哈利咬着德拉科的耳朵说。他的手指沾着黏腻的液体滑进了他的后穴。肠壁迫不及待地绞吸着插进来的异物，德拉科浑身颤抖，整个人软软地靠在哈利的身上，腰部不安地扭动起来。“快点……”德拉科呜呜地哀求道。哈利吻着他的脖子说：“再等等，小猫咪。”然后他继续耐心地做扩张。德拉科的手迷恋地扫着哈利的性感的背阔肌，轻抚着上面被猫爪划破的伤痕，轻微的疼痛让哈利更加敏感。为了缓解欲望，他啃吸着德拉科的脖子，在那里留下一个又一个的印记。

哈利从插入了三根手指后德拉科没法控制地大声呻吟起来的时候，以及自己的阴茎肿得想要裂开的时候就知道，他们都已经准备好了。他亲着德拉科的耳垂说：“可以让我在你的课桌上操你吗？”

德拉科被按倒在课桌上，雪白的屁股对着哈利。“哦，你这个坏蛋……”。德拉科呻吟着，差点想问哈利是不是用某种魔法偷窥过他的幻想。哈利用前端划过他的后穴，使那里更加湿滑。每划一下都让德拉科的阴茎抽动一下，“要么现在，要么永远别……”德拉科饥渴地说道，刚好这个时候哈利开始慢慢地劈开他的身体。剩下的话语变成了喉咙里的哽咽，又变成了色情的喘息。哈利一边掐着德拉科的腰，一边慢慢地把自己深红色的阴茎整个插入到那个水蜜桃一样的屁股里。“无数次上魔药课的时候我都想把你按倒狠狠地操。”哈利喘着气低声地说，“我不敢坐在你后面，因为看着你的屁股我能硬一整节课。”德拉科被这些话刺激得一阵紧缩，哈利低吼了一声，开始抽送起来。

“鉴于某人想操自己的同学，格兰芬多扣一百分。”德拉科微弱地回击着，越是说话两个人就越兴奋。哈利刚刚刮擦过他体内一个地方，让他弓起了背，全身沁出细密的汗珠。“那得有教授发现才会扣分，难道说你想被他们看见我在操你？”哈利俯身贴在他耳边说话，“我每天都想你很多次。即使我们去集会的时候，我还是会忍不住想你。”

“我猜是那种很变态的想。”德拉科低声说。“对，”哈利笑了，“其中一个是我的朋友在大厅里练习黑魔法防御术，而我和你躲在角落里做爱。”

“你最好是真的这样想着我。”德拉科大声地呻吟着说。哈利亲吻他的侧脸笑着说:“不信的话，我们可以带上隐身衣试一次……”

“哦天啊别说了，我快射了……”德拉科终于求饶了。哈利早已察觉到他的体内在收缩，于是伸手轻轻堵住了他的铃口嘶声说:“再等等，我们第一次亲热，我想和你一起射。”德拉科呜呜了几声，没有反对。哈利啃咬着他的后背，又抽插了一会儿。他快要射的时候把阴茎抽出来，和德拉科的叠在一起撸动，然后一起颤抖着到了高潮。哈利胸膛贴着他的背，两人的汗水交织在一起，他们又缠吻了一会儿，才依依不舍地分开。

“五年了你都没能学会怎么好好打领带吗，波特？”两人穿衣服的时候，德拉科对哈利笨拙的打领带技术看不下去了，于是伸出手来帮他。哈利低头看着他瘦长洁白的手指，嘴角弯成了一个弧度。

“喊我哈利好吗？”哈利摸着他的下巴问。

德拉科脸红了，“我考虑一下。”

“考虑到我们今晚见面为止。”哈利愉快地说。

“谁说我们今晚还要见面的？”德拉科又好笑又好气地说。

“我说的，”哈利拉起了他的手，“要么今晚来我的寝室，要么等一下去DA集会，你自己选一个吧。”

“不，我才不要去你这个变态搞的DA集会。”德拉科连忙摇头。

“那就寝室见。”

“那你的室友……”

“相信我，他们巴不得你来。他们已经受够了我每晚都问起他们今天在哪里看见过你，以及在做什么。”

“……所以你真的是个变态。”德拉科忍着笑说。

“也许吧，”哈利也笑了，“要是你实在不好意思，我可以把你再变成一只猫咪带进去……”

“别。”德拉科头摇得快掉了，“先不说你的变形咒是否高明，那动物的性欲太强了。”

“是吗？”哈利勾起嘴角，这倒是一个很有意思的发现呢……

——End——


End file.
